


Nayeon And Medicine

by grannyishere



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fade to Black, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grannyishere/pseuds/grannyishere
Summary: Nayeon called her friend to ask what medicine is best for weird stomach flutters.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 55
Kudos: 260





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen: Home by Gabrielle Aplin

The moment Nayeon heard the door click, she threw most of her belongings on the couch near the table lamp, it created a clanking sound and another when she sat down. It was a Friday and it's almost dinner and her team was supposed to go out but Jihyo had to ditch and just like on auto-pilot, everybody suddenly has a responsibility to tend to.

So obviously this pisses Nayeon off and the rumblings on her stomach is not helping her steam down the pot. She stood up, begrudgingly, feeling all the weight on her shoulders and remembering how she needed to update her masseuse to maybe reschedule for tomorrow instead of Sunday. 

She walks through her kitchen, rummages through her counter tops and found instant noodles. Great. If only Nayeon has the energy to feel aggravated, you would probably hear her snicker here and there. Maybe throw childish tantrums but she was drained all the way down to her guts. No time for some miserable and sorry. 

It's almost 9 p.m when she finally finished her tasks and now lying down on her king-sized bed on her empty loft apartment makes her want to pray and say thanks to whoever being. Not that Nayeon is religious. Religion for her is non-existent. As non-existent as her parents who didn't bother offering her at least something to believe in. She always says, perks. She always says, it's better. 

Now too tired is not too sleepy. Nayeon slid beneath the covers and turned the TV on. The brightness made her squint her eyes and adjust her reading glasses. She decided to stick to Animal Planet. 

They're obsessed with Antartica. She thought. 

When her phone lit up she saw Momo's name flash on the screen. Nayeon opens the message.

"Call ASAP. Heechul wants me to meet his parents."

The way Momo is, she is always calm, always collected but if Nayeon didn't know her well, they'd say this Momo is undisturbed. But Nayeon knows Momo like she knows how much sugar needs on her coffee. Like the back of her hand. She smiles. This Momo is borderline panicking and maybe dying a little right now. She dials the number.

Rings. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Calm your tits. It's gonna be fine."

She heard shuffling and maybe a soft hum on the other line. 

"T-Tits? N-Nayeonnie?"

This isn't Momo. This sounded soft. And pure? Before her mind went blank she thought of only one person that owns this voice.

"Mina?!" Nayeon was confused. And remembering what just blurted her mouth she felt herself getting redder. Warmth getting out of hand, all going straight to her face.

"Hi!" The other girl on the line almost shrieked. It sounded excitement if Nayeon can decipher voice controls.

"Why are you at Momo's?" Of course Nayeon doesn't want to sound like a parent but as someone older she was an itty bit worried. Not that they're not friends and Mina shouldn't be there but-

"I'm not. I'm in my apartment. What do you mean?" Poor girl sounded as confused as the other.

Now is this migraine knocking softly in her brain.

She looked at her phone and it clicked. Stupid her dialled Mina's number instead of Momo's.

Mina.  
Momo.

Great. Everything just made sense. Not that it bothers her.

"Mina, I'm sorry. I'm about to dial Momo but my huge ass fingers dialled you instead," she said. Almost apologetic. In a hurry?

"Oh, I see." She heard. Nayeon maybe hinted a bit of disappointment but maybe that's just her. She maybe felt how the mood went to zero basing on the sounds being produced on the other line. Mina isn't really a talker. I'm sure this call is an uncalled for disruption of lego blocks or Minecraft maybe. 

Mina continued. 

"It's okay unnie. I'll have to hang up then. You can call her. It must be important." 

This time Nayeon felt a smile on the other line. Knowing Mina for years. Of course it is genuine. Always the pure Mina. Always her opposite side of the pole.

By this time, Nayeon, under normal circumstances is supposed to be bidding her goodbyes and leaving sloppy kisses over the receiver. She's disgustingly sweet like that. But there's just something. Something somewhere. So she decides.

"Ahhh. Momo can wait. It's not important. He's just calling about Heechul anyway." Nayeon doesn't wait for Mina to reply. Instead she asked how Mina was and what she's doing on her weekend.

"No plans really, unnie. Maybe I'll visit GameStop, buy some groceries." So that's what Mina said, that she didn't have a plan. But she ended up explaining to Nayeon for 10 whole minutes what her plans are for tomorrow. And Sunday. 

Match Mina's soft voice and the comfort of her bed, the older girl yawned. She can feel it coming and Mina's pace and low register and surprisingly long drabble is not helping at all. She felt like she's listening to a sultry ASMR. And it's not helping her brain. 

Nayeon, just as placid as she should be, head-empty, turned the video on while Mina was succumbed with her story-telling. She doesn't have the heart to tell Mina that she's groggy so she did the best thing she could think of to lift her energy up. 

Connecting...

She ought to surprise the younger girl but when she saw Mina in a robe with her long brown hair draped down her shoulders, with a Tim teddy bear tucked beneath as her pillow she thought she must be either hungry again or is maybe it's constipation. Later she will ask Momo what meds to take for "weird spasms" in the stomach. 

Mina was surprised as she is. But she can see the younger girl smiling with the same half-lidded eyes that she has. Moles giving distinctive features, giving wonders on her innocent face. Nayeon couldn't deny and doesn't want to, that no matter how she boasts herself to be the prettiest among their group of friends, she always, always has a weird exemption for Mina. The girl is just radiating all over. Like Midas' touch. Everything she leaves is golden. Plus that robe isn't helping much, too.

"Hi, unnie I wasn't expecting that." She smiled. "You look sleepy." Mina sounded perky. It's a Friday anyway.

"I do. I am. Work kicked my ass earlier." Nayeon groggily replied, smiling. Honestly spitting all the truths with probably how  
she looked and how she sounded. And maybe how her newly trimmed short hair is all over her face partially covering her glasses. Suddenly she felt small under Mina's gaze, with her bathrobe and her with her rabbit jammies Jeongyon got her as a birthday present 2 years ago. 

She saw Mina picked her phone up. Now she's immersed with all that she is as she sat down from her bed and fixed her camera. 

"If you don't have much to do tomorrow, you can come here. We can just chill if you want." She's not sure if she asked that because she felt guilty of calling her friend at this hour unceremoniously or she might actually missed her. It's been months since she last saw her with the gang. 

The last time Nayeon asked a friend to have a visit was when she was sick to her guts and was too hungover to function the next day. She remembered Jihyo ranting like a mother to Momo and Jeongyon almost calling an ambulance because "I wasn't responding to any type of external stimuli." From then on, Momo and her promised to not call Jihyo in dreadful times like that, at all. 

But now she's borderline accepting the light calling her and Mina sounded as if she's got all the time in the world. So she popped the question. It's not like this is the first time they'll hang out anyway. They've always been circling around the grayest areas of their friendship. Just there. Just present. Just available. So when Mina declined her offer she felt another pang in the guts. Maybe she needed to check the expiry date on that instant noodle she had earlier. She made an internal reminder of rechecking again with Momo. She thinks it's Ibuprofen. 

"Jackson said he'll visit with Bam. They wanted to see Ray-chan." Mina smiled automatically from her screen with the mention of her dog. And Nayeon can't dismiss that sparkle. That look in her eyes whenever she talks about something that wiggles her heart a little. As always, it's hard to not take notice. She was just disappointed when Mina didn't mention a Jackson or a Bambam duing her 10-minute rant about her plans. Had she known, she wouldn't have asked. She figured maybe that was her ego talking. The Im Nayeon that hates rejection. The Im Nayeon that despises non-attention. But this is Mina that she's talking to. She will let it pass. 

She nods and said it's okay and that the younger girl can come visit her any time in any day. She made a mental note that she'll free any weekend if given a chance. She can hard pass on parties and bar hopping and she's sure Momo will understand, maybe Jihyo might actually praise her or Jeong might be lighting a candle on her front door. But nonetheless, amidst the crazy, she's considering. 

She saw commotion on the screen when Mina scrambles for her phone while trying to lay down, Nayeon saw her tuck Tim the teddy bear beside her head as she leans on it. She finds it adorable even, that Mina, despite being a full grown woman at 28, hides a Tim bear in the refuge of her apartment which she tucks in at night. Her sole companion. For a moment, Nayeon felt relieved with the thought. 

Nayeon thought that Mina has no intentions of hanging up when she suddenly remembered a topic about when Chaeyoung came over to her apartment last week. Nayeon thought this girl never gets short of visitors despite being the introvert out of all of them. But she also thought that Mina had always been quite outgoing with her closest friends. She said Chaeyoung dropped by some old legos she found from her grandmother's and cooked lunch for her, too. It was a common knowledge from their circle of friends, that Chae has this undying crush for Mina despite being in a relationship with Somi. Nayeon actually thinks she's inlove with Mina but wants to save a friendship and the reason why she wouldn't touch the topic about dating her. She's just happy that she gets to see Mina whenever she wanted to. They all got over it. Nayeon got over it. But now with Mina bringing this up, she somehow felt that she wanted to also pay the younger girl a visit some time. Since everybody is doing it. So she made a third note in her head. 

Mina was unstoppable. She has laid out topics Nayeon never thought she had. When was the last time Mina talked to someone about something? She had the slightest idea. Although being in a group of friends, they rarely get to talk because? Because of reason. The gray areas, the dancing around each other is enough. Nayeon felt her eyelids getting heavy and Mina saw her yawn and so she asked.

"Nayeonnie, you're falling asleep," she whines. She finds Mina whining adorable. 

Nayeon smiled back, places the cam on her bedside table so that Mina can still see her, closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, teasing Mina. She can hear the other girl complain. Somewhere between: 

"Nooo"  
"Wakey wakey"  
"You're drooling"  
"Nayeon you look like a rabbit"  
"Your cheeks"  
"Goodnight"

There's light illuminating from the blinds of her bedroom window. The glass panel from the floor up to the ceiling radiates daylight and Nayeon can somehow hear bustling cars softly from her bed. She heard someone talking but even before she panics she realized it was the television she forgot to turn off last night. She tried to open and her eyes and was greeted by a 7 a.m sun. She groaned. Making despising sounds at the back of her throat. Nayeon closed her eyes and blindly searched for her phone. 

Nope.  
Not here.  
Phone where-

Nayeon's eyes widened at the realization, like on auto-pilot her view darted automatically on the bedside table and found a mess of hair on unruly penguin-clad bedsheets on the screen. First thing she noticed was how Mina's robe is slightly showing a bit of cleavage from how she's lying down. Probably forgetting to change into her pajamas and fell asleep right then and there. Did they just both fall asleep while on video call? Nayeon has questions and Nayeon wants those questions answered and why but looking at Mina so peacefully sleeping, mouth slightly ajar, showing two front teeth, Nayeon doesn't have the power to wake the other girl up. Just like she doesn't have the power to say goodbye to her last night even if god knows how drained she was from the day's work. Nayeon, like a deer caught in headlights, suddenly asked herself, what power Mina holds over her decision-making but then dismissed the fact the moment it entered her brain because she does that everytime with her friends right? 

So she made an internal monologue and tried to remember how Jihyo, Jeong and Momo affects her decisions like this. She tries really hard to think. Nayeon thinks. 

She thinks really, really hard. 

Nayeon suddenly saw shuffling on the screen. And how Mina's robe is dangerously, dangerously hanging by a thread so she can't help but look, but she felt invasive so she decides to search for the younger girl's eyes-

Eyes that are now looking at her with a knowing smirk plastered on her lips. Unbelievable.

"Morning," The younger girl said groggily. With a very low raspy voice from her sleep. Nayeon felt a weird heat from her bellies up to her chest, constricting, up to her neck until it tingles her cheeks. 

"M-Morning Mina!" Louder than intended.

Mina has that look. A weird look on her face right now which makes Nayeon slightly uncomfortable. She realized Mina must've seen her checking her out. 

Checking her out?! She didn't check her out. She was just NOTICING things. And that she wanted to scold Mina because of not changing into her pajamas last night but here she is, a tint slightly redder on the cheeks. Accepting all her shame in front of this other girl who is shuffling here and there. 

"Sorry I forgot to turn this thing off." She heard Mina apologize. Sounding concerned and sincere. 

"No! I'm sorry I fell asleep on you, Minari. No excuse." She says, exposing a "sorry face", making sure Mina sees her cheekies protruding slightly bit. And her lower lip pouting a little. These pouts always work. That's what she tells herself. So when Mina said, 'you owe me' she lost it. So maybe pouts doesn't work all the time? Since when?

She agrees to go out with Mina next week. The other girl screeches from the other line mentioning she can bring Momo and the latter, Chae. She doesn't sit well with having other people around since it's been a while since she'd seen Mina but she looks excited so she let the thought go. And agreed for a coffee date around town. 

"Nayeon, I have to go. Look at Ray." Nayeon heard shifting sound and the screen suddenly zooms into her Ray-chan, a 2-year old, hazel-colored dachsund, sitting at the bottom of her bed. 

As calm as Mina can be. Nayeon thought. 

"Alright then, let that good boy have his breakfast." She smiled. Almost cooing from too much adoration for the popular dog. 

"Did you sleep well Nayeon?"

Nayeon didn't know if she'll be more surprised with the question or when Mina didn't use her usual honorifics when talking to her. Not that it mattered. 

"I did." Nayeon thought that was the best sleep she'd had in a while. And she thought that maybe the hot ramen noodles helped a lot or maybe it was because of the warm bath before bed. Maybe. She was on a contemplating state when she heard Mina sigh. 

She looked at the screen of her phone. Battery dropping to 12%. 

"I surprisingly had a good sleep, Mina." She let out in all honesty. She saw Mina smile again while picking up Ray-chan from the floor. 

"See you next week." She winks. The screen went blank. Her mind went blank. Dizzy, mostly from the morning sleep. Right?

If you will ask Nayeon about how she spends her weekends, she would normally say that she prefers hanging out with friends, going out for walks and maybe shopping. But today Nayeon is different. Nayeon is dumbfounded. She is an absolute mess and she can't think straight. So she decided to stay at home, cook some decent food and watch CSI on her couch. Every now and then, she wonders how Mina's day was going, imagining all her plans in her head. Jackson and Bambam dropping by which made her remember about the meds she needed to ask Momo. 

She heard the other girl pick up.

"Momoring, what meds do I take for-" 

She was interrupted by her own thoughts. Those were not stomach spasms, those weren't weird stomach cramps. She doesn't even feel it now. And lastly she's hundred percent sure it's not the ramen. She feels weird and doesn't want to give it too much contemplating. Then she remembered maybe it was that fucking bathrobe. She sighed because she's dead. She shifted awkwardly, pacing in her apartment here and there, looking for the pancake mix she bought last week. She always had this tiny bit crush towards Mina that she always throws at the back of her head every time she feels it setting on her brain. Now it's back maybe because of her low register bedroom voice and that fucking bathrobe. Very uncalled for. Whose fault was it anyway? Her. It was very evident, if you'd look at Nayeon right now that she is pissed and irritable while flipping her pancakes.

"Hey Nayeon!" She heard Momo screamed. Probably calling her for the nth time now, confused with deafening silence on the line. 

"Nothing. I think I already know. Bye Momo!"

The pancake is unsurprisingly burnt. 

Im Nayeon is going to have a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headache. This time, Nayeon feels a budding headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen: Headaches by Raveena

Nayeon can't wrap her head around Momo not being able to go with her last minute because of a random boyfriend visit so now she's dreadfully sitting inside her car waiting for a certain tall, blonde and stupid that is Jeongyon. Fortunately for her, the girl is available and had been on work leave since Thursday because "I'm redecorating my house". For four days. She didn't want to press into too much details. And how Jihyo is helping her with this newfound task at hand.

She tapped the green call button and waited for the taller girl to answer but she saw Jeongyon coming out from her house, fumbling with the keys and giving her an apologetic look.

"I know you're kinda busy with your house stuff but this won't take long? Like, it's just a coffee date session so 2 to 3 hours tops," Nayeon said, sounding too explanatory for her liking. Jeongyon has that questioning look probably has tons of curious popping inside her head right at this moment.

"First of all," There it goes. Nayeon rolled her eyes. 

"You talk too much when palpitating, you haven't even had your coffee yet. Second, why would Mina bring Chae? For what reasons? It's supposed to be a catch up between two 'friends'". Jeongyon emphasizing the last word harder than the rest. Why would she do that? She doesn't know. Everytime she's with her best friend all she does is roll her eyes hoping it would come back normal from their sockets.

"Jeong, I don't know. They're besties. It's normal. I'm tagging you? I mean, it's what people always do. I don't want to go third wheeling on them." Nayeon said almost enthusiastically.

"It's what weird people do. Mina is weird whenever with you. You knew that. And thanks, I almost feel honorable fourth wheeling here."

"Talking non-sense again, Jeong." 

"Save your thoughts. I'm about to bet with my other self who's gonna get weirder later between you and Mina. It's been months anyway." 

"Stop. Oh my god, it's like 4 in the afternoon. Plus, your other self is Jihyo. You'd clearly lose on the betting."

"Is not."

"Annoying couples." Nayeon said rolling her eyes.

Jeongyon shot her a deathly glare. 

They laughed.

**

By looks of the sky, the day seems to be threatening a heavy down pour as it was from the days prior when it had been raining non-stop. Nayeon parked car carefully in front of an old coffee shop where guests dwell for a morning chill and after-work schemes. The structure would remind you of an almost eerie old abandoned house. Everything smells rusty and grass smells like afternoon dew. Plus add the aroma of caffeine it's no surprise people nearby towns would intentionally pay a visit. It was relaxing. Nature had always been her number one serotonin. 

The lobby boasts a a mini art gallery of unknown artists. Nayeon saw a bunch of people checking them out. The reception has a big chalkboard hanging on top shelf revealing today's menu. She wondered if Mina is already inside. Busy chatting with Chae probably since she seems to be not checking her phone. She felt a bit of uneasiness with the thought. The cashier offered a smile and a soft welcome saying something between "there's a few customer today" and "it's been raining since last week."

She thanked the girl that is probably in her early 20s sporting an apron and a collared-uniform. She saw Jeongyon entered the room and immediately smiled. She knew Mina and Chaeng is inside. She doesn't want this to be weird. Screw Jeongyon and her assumptions. 

When she entered, her brain said she'd automatically search for her best friend but instead, her guts searched for a brown-haired girl with a gummy smile, now waving at her. She remembered their accidental 7-hour video call and everything in between and how the same blush crept up her neck up to her cheeks. She smiled shyly and waved back at the younger girl. Jeongyon looking at her sheepishly. Chae, oh there she is. She nodded at her and saw her smiled back. 

"It's been a while." Chaeyoung said, smiling. Not reaching her eyes. Nayeon dismissed the fact. She's not that close with the younger girl and she can't expect everyone with the same enthusiasm as her closest friends when seeing each other.

"How are you?" she continued, asking mostly the both of them while Mina waits attentively. 

Jeongyon answered for both of them while taking the empty seat in front of Chae while she takes the seat front of Mina. Smiling widely at her as she sits.

"I'm decorating my house with Jihyo. And Nayeon had been busy with her photoshoots. Jihyo and I handles her now." The blonde girl said boringly. Chae's eyes sparkled with the new fact in front of her. 

"What happened to Sana?"

Mina's head perked up quickly as it falls back with the mention of the name and avoided eyes with everyone in the room suddenly finding her half bottle of water cap interesting. 

Seeing that, Jeongyon threw a knowing look at Nayeon. 

And Nayeon knew she had to speak for herself for the first time since thia conversation started. 

"It's complicated." She grunted. Rolling her eyes comically. 

At her peripherals, she knew Mina was looking at her. Waiting for that answer. 

"Love is always complicated," Chae stated matter of factly.

"Was it love already, Nayeon?" Jeong asked. Looking at Mina first, then at the oldest girl at the table.

"Excuse me. Why are we talking about me?"

"Because your love life is interesting?" Chae said.

"My life is far from interesting, Chae." She said in all honesty. 

It's always been a known fact that whenever there is a chance for Chaeyoung to ask about her life, she annoyingly does so. For someone so engrossed with her girlfriend and art gallery, she is some gossiper. Nayeon thought. But never with Jeongyon. Not with Jihyo or the rest. Just with Nayeon. Nayeon always tiptoes whenever with her because she feels like she's a predator ready to attack on every wrong answer. That's how she feels whenever Chae is asking her about her life. It feels more of like an interrogation than a friendly 'how's life treating you' question. She sometimes questions her friendship with Mina because she feels like Chae has this passive-aggressive relationship towards her. Again, just her. She had been patient and had carried an open mind with this acquaintanceship.

"Mina, how are you?" Jeong suddenly asked when there was a brief silence that walked the table.

"Never been better unnie. I've been enjoying teaching kids ballet. You should come and watch. You, two." Pointing at Nayeon and Jeongyon. Nayeon's face instantly lit up with the mention of Mina's current job. She almost forgot about the the younger girl's new job at the ballet studio. But Nayeon doesn't know much so she asked.

"You're handling kids? That's awesome." Looking at Jeongyon and avoiding Chae's gaze. "Suits you so well. We should come visit, Jeong." Nayeon stated gaining a nod from Jeongyon. 

"You said visitors are not allowed?" 

Mina looked at Chae questioningly. Nayeon looking at them with the same look. 

"Oh yeah, no visitors on weekdays. But weekends are okay." She said happily. 

"So I can drop by on your Saturday shift if-" 

"You know what I'm starving, let's order!" Jeongyon screeched. Earning a glare from the youngest in the group.

Their coffee session turned out fine despite the fact that Chae had been throwing dagger looks on Jeongyon's way the whole time. Jeongyon had asked her about Somi a great deal of times and wouldn't stop bugging her about the girl although Chae had been dismissive about the topic everytime that Mina is around. Everyone knew why. It lays out a different uneasiness in the stomach and Nayeon cannot decode why Chae acts like how she acts. She hopes Somi wouldn't know. She knows the girl only by the name and already feels sorry for her. Nobody had met her before. Even Mina hadn't met her. Chae had been 'discreet' about the relationship.

The rain hadn't stopped and and is pouring harder producing a few puddle of water in the area. The four of them stood in place at the balcony of the shop waiting for nothing, just taking in all the view of the rain and the fog and a few chatters from a few guests that are still inside. 

Nayeon feels a pang of discomfort in her head. Maybe because of lack of sleep. She made an internal note to take aspirin later at home if things get worse since she cannot afford to have a migraine with all the pile of paperworks waiting for her in her desk.

"Mina, I'll take you home first before I drop by the gallery." Chae stated. Not asking permission. Just plainly stating is what Nayeon noticed. She hated her guts sometimes. But she thought that maybe that's how they are. 

"Chae, can I ask you a favor?" Jeongyon asked. Nayeon is not liking where this is going. Her ghostly headache is somehow making it's way. "Can you please drop me by the mall? I had to get Jihyo some stuff, too. Plus your gallery is there too right? I haven't seen it, I wanna see it. Please?" Jeongyon sounded enthusiastically fake and it pains Nayeon's ears. She had to check if they were bleeding. That was cringey and she's not sure where Jeongyon is trying to achieve in here but it somehow worked most likely because of the mention of her gallery which Chae is so proud about. Just as she should. Nayeon thought. She is, ego aside, in all honesty, one of the best artists in town. And her gallery is always never unattended. So Chae agreed but the moment that Jeongyon said that "Leave Mina to Nayeon unnie, she brought her car, too," Chae almost regretted that decision and Nayeon is one hundred percent sure she is about to change her mind right then and there but Jeongyon had her wrist and and an open umbrella dragging her away from the duo made Nayeon giggle inside. She'd thank Jeongyon later when she gets home. What is she to thank her for again? Nayeon dismissed the idea even before it emerges her brain. She looked at her friends getting inside the car. Almost feeling sorry for Chaeyoung but at the back of her head, a voice is saying 'serves her right'. 

They drove away with a slick grin on Jeongyon's face. Nayeon is sure she's getting a weeks ranting about how amazing Jeongyon is as a friend for saving her awkwardness with Chae.

She saw their car faded in a distance and Nayeon still stood in place in awe of what has happened and what's about to come. So she never heard it when Mina called her a few times. She was shot back to reality when she felt a hand slide down on her lower back sending jolts to her brain.

When she turned she saw Mina looking at her amusingly. 

"You faded there a bit," she knows this Mina is teasing. So she smiled back. 

"That was a crazy coffee date, don't you think?" Nayeon asked while opening up an umbrella. Rain showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. 

"I'm sorry about Chae, unnie. She can be nosy at times."

The way Mina is apologizing right now for her friends behavior is adorable. At least for Nayeon. 

"She's especially nosy with me. Same old Chae." 

She almost felt Mina stiffened and almost nervous by how she plays with the hem of her chocolate-coloured cardigan but Nayeon dismissed it. One thing that Nayeon noticed when with the blonde girl is dismissing...things.

She had an umbrella in hand and a smile plastered on her face when she gestured Mina to come closer as the rain comes furiously down on them. Nayeon held the younger girl closer as she made her way to the passenger seat to open the door for her. And waited until she sees Mina seated comfortably before closing the door. 

The plan is to drive Mina safely back into her apartment, go home and take a pain reliever for her budding headache and maybe finish all the paperwork needed but she found herself sitting comfortably in Mina's couch, patting a sleeping Ray-Chan on the head, her car parked in front of her apartment, with Mina preparing dinner that she insisted she'd rather do alone. She promised no offense intended. She just found this new recipe on YouTube that she wanted to try out. 

The apartment is homey and stinky clean. Just as how Nayeon remembers it. It never changed much. Wooden floors. White wall paint. A small couch that can fit three. A few pictures on the wall of her family back in Japan. And a lot of Ray-Chan polaroids. Some pictures from their Switzerland trip with the gang. The list goes. 

Nayeon never planned to stay. It happened between, 'do have plans today, unnie' and 'you can stay at my place, this rain is crazy'. So Nayeon, agreed. And Nayeon didn't regret a thing because of how the kitchen smells right now, hinting garlic and butter. Is that shrimp? Maybe. Nayeon felt her stomach churning.

"Minari, that smells good," she called out. Seeing Mina, her back on her, wearing an apron. Her hair tied in a lose and low cherry ponytail. The blonde looked at her with a bashful smile. A familiar smile, Nayeon thought. 

"I'm hungry"  
"You're almost done right?"  
"Mina..."  
"Mina, Mina, Mina"  
"Smells really good"

All while patting her belly.

Nayeon was playing with the Nintendo switch she saw on Mina's center table when the younger girl called her.

"Nayeon?"

The familiar stomach 'spasms' as what she calls it came ricocheting back to her internals, sending shivers down her spine, eliciting hairs to stand, to every part of her that has one. It sends her to the edge. Blood sending waves on her neck to her cheeks. At the back of her head. She almost felt dizzy. If you ask Nayeon right now what's happening, she'd say she has no idea. But she'd mention how this always happens when Mina calls her 'Nayeon' and just 'Nayeon'. It's non-sensical and almost childish but she's a fan of validating feelings so she let's it sit in her room. Look at it face to face. But Nayeon is Nayeon and Nayeon is oblivious to this strange guest. 

The next thing she knew, Mina now is sitting right in front of her doubling a heart rate and Nayeon is sure that it's not because of the headache. Because headaches and uncontrollable pulse don't go together. Nayeon had to hum to agree with her internal monologues. 

Mina is not taking her eyes away from her, grabbing the switch, turning it off and placing it carefully back at the table, all while looking at her. 

'Is everything going in slow motion right now?' Nayeon asked herself inside her head.

"No-"

Nayeon jolted. Did she just-  
Did she say that out lou-  
"Wha-"

"No more playing games, unnie. I'm forcing you to eat." Mina said, her gummy smile showing ushering her to the dining room. 

Nayeon felt her heart rate drop. If it were an object she'd probably be stacking up the pieces together by now. She blew a soft exhale while walking towards the small dining table appreciating the effort Mina had put in the preparation. She was right when she thought the blonde was cooking buttered shrimp. It looks delicious. Nayeon washed her sweating hands immediately and sat forgetting her chest constricting and now more focusing on her belly stirring. 

Mina is observing her. She knows. The blonde is looking at her adoringly and as if she's a child being fed with her favorite food. She knows Mina is excited to let her taste this recipe. She took a bowl and filled it. Mina took the rice plate and placed some on hers before putting some on her own. They stayed like that for an hour until both of them were full and Nayeon insisted on washing the dishes because 'I need to stand' she said. Mina has no energy to argue and just proceeded to clean up and change in her room.

When Mina got back she's wearing gray relaco shorts and a lose white t-shirt and Nayeon is already done cleaning up the dishes. Ray-chan is awake and Mina is letting him have his dinner, too. Nayeon carefully observed the two. She often finds their interaction endearing because Mina had always been too soft when it comes to her baby, as what she calls Ray. Mina walked back to the living room and Nayeon, like a gravity, walked towards her as well. She sat on the couch besides Mina and looked at how the rain makes everything foggier outside. It's colder than she would like to admit. She thought of how a hassle it is to drive with this kind of weather and wondered if it'll stop any time soon. She thought what if she just went home straight and declined this dinner offer. She would've been sleeping by now, tending to her headache with some minutes of sleep. But she thought she'd missed Mina's cooking too and Mina's adorable laughter while playing with Ray, just like right now. Nayeon thought that the latter excuse was just silly. 

When she moved her head to look back at the window, she felt a pang of pain and she knew this is going to be migraine. She suddenly regretted not putting a pill in her purse when she left earlier in the morning. Her hands automatically massaged her temples, the back of her head leaning at the back pillow of the couch. Her eyes closing. She can feel it throbbing though her eyes.

"Headache?" she heard Mina ask.

Nayeon didn't say anything. She just nodded and smiled painfully. Mina looked at her with pity and worry. 

"Do you have meds for hea-"

She didn't finish because she felt Mina's hand on hers, cold from the weather. The shiver passes through Nayeon's own hands but she doesn't have the strength to open her eyes. She felt Mina's arms guiding her towards the blonde. 

"Lie down on my lap, Nayeon." Mina said ever too softly, Nayeon almost feels it wasn't real.

Nayeon is still not opening her eyes. Scared to see Mina close. Was she ever this close? No. Were they ever close? They used to. 

As she slide down Mina's arms she felt a memory foam pillow hit the back of her head and intantly felt relief. A gruntled hum escaped her throat, satisfied with the comfort and the feeling of lying down on her back. Nayeon felt everything now with her eyes closed. The bustling winds outside, the heavy pouring of rain, Ray-chan's nails as they make tiny sounds when he walks around the house, Mina's steady breathing on her right. 

She imagined Mina looking at her. She imagined that maybe Mina is looking at her face right now. Nayeon imagines too much. She then felt Mina's hand caress her hair upwards, momentarily stopping to tuck in some few strands of her hair behind her ears. She felt Mina's hand gently and slowly massaged her temples and her throat regretfully elicited a satisfied sound. A gasp of air escaping her lips. Nayeon pretended that didn't happen when she felt Mina's fingers continue to slide dreadfully slow on her forehead to her temples, dragging her thumb back to her skull. Back and forth, here and there. She felt her own head move to it's own accord to give Mina more space for her hands. Mina's fingers tapped gently the spots around her eyes, to her nose, to her cheeks, on her chin, finally resting on her chin. 

Nayeon almost whined and almost opened her eyes but Mina continued. Did she think twice? Nayeon thought. Well, she wanted to feel guilty of letting Mina massage her like this but she can't just say no. She can't. Mina's hands reaches her neck and unhurriedly dragged her thumb at the sides of her neck. Nayeon felt a sting somewhere. It was with this intense pleasure when Nayeon said something between 'yes' and 'there' and she felt Mina's hand momentarily stopped but it came back satisfying than ever. It stayed on massaging the same spot when Mina decided to go back to her temples, back to her neck and now grinding delicately on her trapezius muscles back and forth. By this time, Nayeon is sure her headache is gone and another ache is building up somewhere. She tried to ignore. Close your eyes, Nayeon. She said to herself. Mina has no plans on stopping any time soon and Nayeon is now high. 

"That feels good, Minari." She said almost sounding begging.

But Mina didn't answer. Instead she just continued to knead on Nayeon's shoulders with her hands. 

"Is this okay?" Mina asked quietly after a few minutes while dragging her thumb from the bridge of her nose pulling her hair softly every now and then. Nayeon thought she heard Mina sigh. 

A prolonged 'yes' came out of the older girl's mouth.

Nayeon then decides to open her eyes. She met Mina's hazel orbs instantly, looking down delicately at her, her cheeks flushed crimson red biting down a bottom lip. And what for? She could've been imagining things for all she knows. She saw Mina try to compose herself. Blonde girl slowly placing her back on the couch. 

"Hi." Nayeon smiled looking up at the girl. "Thank you," she said. Trying to hide her gummy smile but fails to do so. She looks silly right now, she knows. But she finds a flushed Mina adorable. The younger girl totally avoiding all eye contact possible. What just happened to her, Nayeon doesn't know. 

She was about to stand up when Mina slapped her palm unintentionally harder than planned on Nayeon's forehead, causing a smacking sound, also causing Nayeon to hit her head back on the pillow. Okay. She's thinking Mina might not want her to sit down. Yet. Nayeon said to herself since Mina isn't cooperating with words right now. 

Nayeon made an internal note that a Mina flushed in red is a pissed Mina too. Or most probably. She didn't complain. 

"You can sleep here if you want."

Finally a word from the Queen. Nayeon smirked.

'Ray-chan you should give your mom some scolding too you know.' Nayeon said inside her head. 

"Scold me?! Why?!"

Okay, shit. Is this how volcanoes errupt? She should start NOT talking to herself when she's with Mina. Noted. She tapped her phone in her pocket. Later she'll take down notes. 

"Ah, I'm kidding." She winked. Because the wink works. 

But the wink didn't work with Mina, who is now rolling her eyes on her. Why again are they acting like this? Ah because she wants to sit. Right.

She pouts because pouts work all the time with Jihyo and Jeongyon and Momo. Mina looked at her disgustingly but her eyes says differently so earning a laugh from Nayeon. 

"Unbelievable," Is all that Mina manages to say. 

"You have to rest a bit more," Mina admitted, trying to sound convincing.

They stayed like that for a couple more minutes. Nayeon's headache is gone with the wind. And she feels energized and hyper, she's playing again with Mina's switch, cursing every now and then whenever Mario hits Yoshi's cart. Her head still lying on the pillow on Mina's lap while Mina is watching a random news on the T.V.

A phone call broke both of them off of their trance. It was Mina's. Her phone was on the center table and she had to move her body, with Nayeon's face on her lap too focused on her switch. And she did. Mina held Nayeon's forehead gently while reaching for her phone. And Nayeon knew it and felt it. She kinda moved her head a little bit over to the left out of respect to the younger girl. Nayeon's brain is a mess right now. 

Mina picked up the phone and instantly tapped the answer button and Nayeon is all ears since Mina decided not to move from her place. 

"Chae?" She answered, lowering down the volume of the TV with the remote.

Nayeon's mood turned a bit sour. She hates to have this unexplained dislike towards Chaeyoung. A dislike that they both share towards each other. And she is sure of that.  
But she's Mina's friend. Friend of her friends. It's a small town.

"Nayeon is here. I asked her to."  
"It was raining hard." She said matter-of-factly. Not defensive. Nayeon thought.  
"I'm gonna let her stay the night" she said searching for the older girl's eyes.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Are you mad?"  
"Okay?"  
"Bye."

She hang up. Nayeon heard her long sigh. 

"She's a little too protective for a friend, huh?" Nayeon teased.

Mina let out a breathe before answering. 

"Chae is Chae. I'm kinda used to it?"

"Is she always like that with...people?"

"Not really. Did you ever have an issue before?" Mina asked curiously, looking down at her, her cheeks dropping ever so slightly. 

"Not ever. At least for me."

"Weird." Mina said adjusting the volume of the TV.

"She acts all jealous-y." There she said it. 

Mina hums in agreement to Nayeon's statement. And Nayeon was surprised Mina is validating the weird, strange act of her friend. 

"Non-sense. And for what? It's not like we're always around each other."

Nayeon sensed something is off of that sentence. She cannot just put her fingers into it. But it's a good kind. A kind that sends flutters to her stomach and has her thinking until midnight. Sometimes, a whole day. But she dismisses it when Mina asked her about aspirin. What?

"I said, do you still need an aspirin?" Mina asked looking at her, some strands of her blonde hair falling on her cheeks and forehead. She catches Mina's eyes, hazel. Brown and dark. And it compliments her blonde hair so much. Nayeon noticed her moles. On her nose, her upper lips, the corner of her mouth. 

"If you're counting them, you'd lose 'cause there's more than meets the eye." Mina said seriously and Nayeon panicked a little because she felt she invaded her privacy. But why?  
Mina must have felt Nayeon stiffen so she smiled. 

Nayeon smiled, too. 

"I'm sorry." She said bowing her head apologetically. Turning off the switch and sitting up straight facing Mina. 

"You didn't mean to count?" Mina asked with a smug look on her face. 

"I didn't mean to imagine how many were there."

Nayeon instantly found herself regretting the last words that came out her mouth when she saw Mina's eyes widen and did she imagine her pupils dilate, pitch black like in the movies.

"Mina, I-"

"How many do you think?" 

She's new to this carefree Mina. She sounded like the old Mina she knew but bolder and better. Although Mina had been trying to avoid her eyes, that doesn't stop Nayeon from looking at her, now actually trying to find more visible moles from the other girl. Are they subtlety flirting around each other? She thought so. She not new to flirting but she's new to Mina so she doesn't know. She has no clue. Mina had always been unpredictable. 

So what Nayeon did, she tugged gently the younger girl's sleeve upwards both the left and right searching for moles. She moved her fingers up the neck collar of Mina's lose white shirt. Searching for a brown spot. She went back to the blonde's face, tamely moving some strands of hair covering her face.

Nayeon counted.

"One." She pointed on her forehead.  
"Two." On her nose.  
"Three." Upper lips.  
"You have one here at the corner of your lips. That's four." Her index finger pointing delicately at the spot. Nayeon felt Mina stopped breathing.  
"Five." Nayeon counted when she found another one on her cheeks.

She moved back at sat up straight again. She felt Mina exhale. Nayeon took her all in. This nervous Mina in front her, looking at her. 

"Just five?" Mina has a smug look on her face. Priding the fact that she's the only one to walk this earth who knows the number of her moles. 

Nayeon is breathless by now. She didn't know she had been holding back her breath as if breathing depended on the number of moles that Mina has.

"Just five." She said breathlessly. Already accepting defeat. 

"You stopped counting.".

"I didn't." Nayeon admitted. 

"I'm not sure if I can stop myself if I continue, Mina."

"Then don't."

The rain continued to pour hard on the roof. Outside, it's getting darker. Im Nayeon has no more signs of headache. Another throbbing needs to be attended to.

Ray-chan has no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! No edit. No reruns. Mistakes are all from the gran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon found the cure.
> 
> Listen to: Animal Desires by King Charles

Nayeon's heart is in her throat. And it seems like she can't breathe. The rain is suddenly suffocating her. She saw Ray-chan pacing here and there, she looks at the TV which is showing a random news. She's looking at Mina.

"Mina."

"Naye-" Mina's voice faded with the rain.

Nayeon is looking at Mina and she can feel the other girl's steady breathing. She can see the hooded look in her eyes. The way she can't almost see it because the only light illuminating the apartment is the one from the kitchen which is yellowish, so she can see Mina, the glory of her blonde hair all in the shade of mustard-like and gray. She looks effortlessly breathtaking with an oversized shirt and a super short shorts. Nayeon had to get the memory foam pillow from Mina's lap for grounding. She needed to come back from the high. She played with the texture, fluffy, feathery, silk. 

Mina was startled by that sudden movement. Nayeon saw her looking confused and waiting. And Nayeon knew that she had to do something. And she's wanting this. For a very long time she wanted to look at the younger girl like this. For a very long time she wanted to be as close as she is right now. She never knew when it started. She never counted. It happened between get togethers and birthdays and park dates. 

It happened between sleepovers, heartbreaks and breakfasts, over random coffee dates with friends. Always with the rest. Always with Jeongyon, Jihyo and Momo. It may have started 6 years ago, or 8. Nayeon is not sure. Does she even bother? No she didn't. Did she ever thought about this day? No she didn't. 

There's something about this girl when she came back from Japan. Something in between sushis and cherry blossoms and Tokyo itself. The grandeur of the land of the rising sun. She brought back all the sun. And Nayeon is blinded by it. She looks at this girl in front of her. Somehow a braver one. A more daring Mina coming back from the East.

She held the pillow closer to her. Looking down waiting for Mina to think about what she said. Giving her time to retract what came out her mouth. Just to be sure. Nayeon wants to make sure that the blonde wanted this just as much. 

"Are we counting now?" She mocked, smiling. The same curve not leaving her eyes. Same panic living free inside her lungs. 

Nayeon saw Mina smiled defeatedly. 

"I'm just kidding, unnie." Her heart sank. How it did go from skyrocketing to the bottom of the Pacific. 

"I'm curious." She retreated. This has to happen.

"Are you?" Mina smirked. She smirked. And she's so playful Nayeon is going to combust and just jump into this unknown right then and there. Her heart pulsating rapidly.

Nayeon doesn't know where that courage come from but she's testing the waters. Testing this Mina. Testing this situation. See where it'll lead. Everyone always comes out alive, don't they?

Nayeon almost felt rebellious and too pleased for her own liking too. So when Mina decided to occupy the space between them she looked straight into her eyes, held the younger girl's arm to support her. They're close but not close enough for comfort. Just on the safe side. Mina's pink nail polish is giving her the girl-next-door vibe. The girl-next-door you can't get vibe. Nayeon is lying on her side, head resting on her elbow. Looking at home and relaxed.

She looked at Mina with her head tilted slightly. Smiling adorably.

"I'm counting, Myoui." Nayeon said breathlessly. It came off more like a warning than a statement. 

Mina didn't answer but she softly nodded. And her small smirk is never leaving her face and it makes Nayeon's head swim in a blur. And she is smiling inside. Inside Im ni Nayeon is a goo party. 

"Come closer," Nayeon demanded. Like asking for a child to sit beside her, patting the soft navy blue fabric lightly.

She saw Mina made small sudden movements in her place. Next thing she knows, she's occupied the smallest of space between the two of them and is now looking at the older girl face to face, one strand away. Legs and arms touching. Face, a breath away. One pillow walling the heat coming out of Nayeon's body. She could feel her own warmth coming out of every pore. One pillow separating all of her better judgement. 

With her free hand she took Mina's hand ever so lightly towards her. Pulling her fingertips from the other girl, and massaging the knuckles with her thumb. No pressure. No weight. Just light air-touching Mina's fingers delicately. No words left Nayeon's mouth. Her eyes never met Mina too. But she can hear Mina's steady breathing. Sometimes there, sometimes not. Nayeon feels so tensed. She can feel Mina is too. 

"You have this small one in your arms." Nayeon said pointing a mole on Mina's left arm. Mina's eyes wandered on the spot. Smiling at the older girl in front of her.

"That makes it six," she said matter of factly.

"Hmm." 

Nayeon lazily caresses the younger girl's arm looking for a familiar spot. Nayeon gently moves Mina's arm upside down attentively, almost meticulous and concerned. She grazed lightly on her arms, again pushing her sleeve up to get a better view. She feels how Mina's arms are pale and soft and limp under her touch. Nayeon is still not looking at her. She held Mina's hand and held it close to her face, scrutinizing the hand in close-up. Mina giggled. Nayeon gave her a questioning look. 

"What?" Nayeon asked surprised.

"Your breath tickles."

"But there must be one here somewhere."  
The older girl pouts.

Mina shook her head in disbelief.

Nayeon still wouldn't take her eyes off of Mina's hand, now her arm, sometimes looking at her legs. Respectfully avoiding any type of contact anywhere she thinks is borderline obstrusive to the blonde. She then carefully moved her hands in her neck, index finger tracing from behind her earlobes, softly, gently down to her collar bone. Doing the same on both sides of her neck. Mina's head tilted a bit to give her space. She felt Mina's body shuffle.

"Seven." Nayeon pointed when she saw one under the blonde's collarbone. 

She playfully drew circles on it. Nayeon heard Mina's breath hitched at the contact and even saw her closing her eyes for a second. Nayeon continued. She tamely pushed away some strands of hair that covers Mina's frame at the back of her ears. Mina leant into the gesture. She pushed back some blonde hair slowly, slithering her fingers quietly on Mina's back. She combed some strands of hair from her skull dragging to Mina's arms. Up and down. Playing with the hair, trailing at the back of her neck. 

When Nayeon looked at Mina. She instantly felt her heart hammering inside her chest. The girl looks high and struggling. She looks like she's been holding her breath for quite sometime. Nayeon noticed how Mina's neck is almost crimson and pink and there's a hint of blush on her cheeks. Her lips looking plump and cherry, slightly open, showing her two front teeth. 

Nayeon's pulse is pounding and she can feel her blood rushing down somewhere between her thighs. Looking at Mina like this. Looking at her up front, worked up with all the touching. Nayeon is breathless and she feels dizzy. Her vision almost blurring.

"I wanted to kiss you so bad right now," she declared, lips slightly up in a smirk.

She saw Mina look at her with hooded eyes, coming down from the high and moving her face so slowly close to Nayeon. Nayeon had only imagined this in her sleep, in her day dreams and in cold nights where out of all the women she'd shared beds with, she, for some reason would always have a certain blonde in her head at he end of the day. Mina is living inside her head since day one. 

She had nights she imagined. She had nights she wished. And oh how she imagined. Nayeon had always been consistent in imagining but not until now when Mina's face is getting closer to her finally closing the gap and catching her waiting lips.

Mina's lips are soft and cold. And they tastes like cherry vaseline. It's slightly wet and plump. Nayeon took her all in. Eyes fluttered shut, she took all of her in. She held her hair, held her neck and held her waist. The kiss was slow and dreading and Nayeon is taking her time. She trails Mina's lower lip delicately, tasting the forbidden fruit. Her lips tugs it, eliciting a groan from the younger girl. Nayeon has never felt an emotion as raw as this. It's definitely not helping as how Mina's is kissing her back with a dizzying passion. All her senses are doubled and intensified. She feels like she needed air. So she did pushed away, gasping for some and eventually coming back with more fierceness, more clarity, back to Mina's now swollen lips. 

Mina is addictive. Mina smells like jasmine and lavander playing in the fields and she smells like Mina. A hint of rose petals. A whole fucking garden. Nayeon is swirling. She tried to pull her shirt closer and let Mina take all of her senses. The rain outside, the soft sound of the TV, Ray-chan's snoring, Mina's breath. Mina's moan. The way she groans everytime their lips disconnect. Nayeon's eyes sometimes would take a peek at Mina, just to make sure she is not a figment of those late night imaginations. And she's not. She'd smile in between kisses with the thought. She can feel Mina's pulse hammering too. She feels that the other girl is dizzy from the kiss. She felt Mina held onto her. The younger girl's hand travelled freely in their own accord. Fingers sinking every now and then into her skin while her own knees weaken. She had no strength left to move. Her own oxygen leaving the best of her in the mercy of this first kiss.

This time, the warmth Nayeon feels inside her chest is creeping softly in between her thighs. And she's not sure what to do with the idea. Her head is in turmoil and she can't think straight and the only thing in her mind right now is how Mina is making throaty moans, gasping, holding her too close. Hands on cupping her frame.

And pushing her. Wait-

Mina pushed her shoulders lightly and in a split second, Mina is now sitting on top of her. Hovering over her, legs apart, looking over her in all her glory, her hair now in a mess of sexy from all the pulling and tugging Nayeon had done. She's not sorry. Because the way Mina is on top her right now, implying dominance is all that she needed to sinfully taste the remaining balance of her innocence.

And Nayeon is far from done. She felt the throbbing between her thighs escalated from the newfound dominance on top of her right now. She tugged Mina's collar and pulled her in for another wet, sloppy kiss. For another whirlwind of push and pull. She felt both Mina's hand cupped her cheeks, pulled her hair, she held her waist for support. She dragged the younger girl's waist heavily, pushing it further down her own. Her fingers sliding , playing at the hem of her shorts, sometimes sinfully invading further but then pulling back again. She's holding Mina's waist in place, oftentimes too, sliding fingers inside her shirt. Mina had to hold on the backrest of the sofa, knuckles red and pale. Nayeon felt Mina grinding her hips everytime she tries to gasp for air and she encourages the girl, she pulls her close, tugs her hair and Mina is panting. Nayeon is out of breath. Mina is sinfully making sounds that Nayeon will soon be putting in her vocabulary.

"Mina," Nayeon finally lets it out.

It sounded desperate and pleading but Nayeon isn't ashamed. She needed to let Mina know how badly she wanted her. How her scent poisons her, how her wanting almost made her come. She needs to let Mina know that another moan that comes out of her mouth is going to be deadly and Nayeon is going to die, probably going to be brain dead from lust and intensity. And from this appetite that Nayeon needed to feed.

Nayeon's hand travelled at Mina's back, inside her shirt, slowly dragging her fingers just below and under her Mina's breasts and tugging her bra and now unclasping it.  
The moment Mina knew she removed it without leaving Nayeon's mouth. Now Nayeon has a better trail. She held softly Mina's sides just above her ribcage and under her plump breasts. Her fingers gradually dragging the skin back and forth.

It drew another moan from the younger girl.

"Nayeon, plea-"

Nayeon was sure that hearing Mina moan out her name almost begging is going to make her strip Mina naked in front of her right now if only she hadn't heard sound of a phone ringing annoyingly loud. At first Nayeon thought she was imagining but when Mina looked at her she knew she had to answer her phone. They stood waiting for a brief second when they heard the ringing again, this time louder than the first. Mina grunted in disbelief and Nayeon even saw her rolling her eyes. This Mina is adorable. She thought. She's back from being a horny grown up into a pile of mush in a split second. She swore she's going to kill this person after this. She pulled her phone from her pocket. Mina is in the act of leaving her position but Nayeon stopped her and is now just sitting patiently on top of her, tracing the lines on the drawing on her shirt. Nayeon shivered. Mina is not helping and has no plans on making this one easy. But Nayeon isn't complaining. She adores every minute of Mina.

She looked at the screen and rolled her eyes so hard.

"Jeong, call me later I'm doing something very important," Nayeon almost screamed, giving emphasis on VERY that made Mina smile goofily.

"You haven't said hello yet! Are you getting some, you know," Nayeon can only imagine how Jeongyon's silly face would look right now.

"Jeong shut up and hang up,"

Nayeon heard Jeongyon laughing hysterically on the other line and she saw Mina smiled too probably hearing what's on the line.

"Jihyo just wanted me to remind you to sign your contract tonight with ADLV. They needed the papers-"

"It's done. Goodb-"

"-and also some terms you needed to sign on th-"

"Done!"

"-also there's an-"

"All done! Goodbye Jeongyon!"

" YOU SOUNDED LIKE YOU'RE GETTING SOME SEXY TIMES TODAY IM, I KNOW YOU AND I FUCKING KNOW IT," 

Jeongyon said cursing on the other line happily. 

Mina snorted and laughed softly. Nayeon thinks she's going to melt with too much adorable that is Mina. Well, borderline sexy for that matter, since the younger girl is still deathfully sitting on her lap. 

"Jeong, I swear I'm going to kill you,"

"If it's with Mina, I'm going to light a candle for your soul tonight, on my doorsteps, Im. What color do you want?"

Mina heard that and laughed heartily.

"My god, is that Mina? Are you still with her? Let me talk to her!". Jeongyon screamed. 

"Jeong, she's kinda busy with me right now so- bye!"

Nayeon clicked the release button hearing Jeongyon screamed something between 'You son of a bitch' which unfortunately she never got to finish. 

Nayeon turned her phone off after the call, throwing it on the other side of the sofa and looked bashfully back at Mina who is waiting, lips swollen, hair messy.

This woman is something else. Nayeon thought to herself. Mina looks sexy sitting on her lap and at the same time she looks like she wanted to pinch her face and kiss the slight pout off of her lips. Her eyes are smiling so bright and Nayeon's heart is hammering off of her chest.

Nayeon tries to compose and fix herself.

"Hi," Nayeon said, hands holding the younger girl's waist. Her thumb playing gently playing the line under Mina's breasts.

She smiled back, offering a breathy 'Hi back'.

"So where were we?" Nayeon teased. 

"Well.." 

Mina looked at Nayeon, her smile never leaving her face.

"We were interrupted weren't we?" The younger girl asked. 

"We were," Nayeon said playing at the hem Mina's shirt. Slightly pushing it upwards, showing a hint of pale skin. Nayeon felt her switch flipped and hungry comes shooting into her senses when she felt Mina pushed into her again. 

She wanted to say something to Mina, she wanted to say something to validate the experience at least. Wanting to put into words what she's feeling right now.

"You're so beautiful," she said. Surprising herself too with the blunt declaration of affection towards the younger girl.

Mina didn't answer but she smiled bashfully. But another look she gave Nayeon confirms that she knows. She knows she has this effect on people. And it may be possible that Mina may or may have not known this fondness that Nayeon has towards her for quite some time.

"You're not so bad yourself," she teased.

"I know." Nayeon tossed back. Grinning from ear to ear, holding Mina on her waist, fixing her hair. She felt Mina played with her hair too.

"Kiss me again," Nayeon throatily demanded. 

So Mina did. She held Nayeon closer, her chest on Nayeon's neck, taking her lips with so much demand and hunger. She felt Mina softly bit her lower lip and it made Nayeon swirl into a frenzy. This Mina is definitely bolder than earlier. She had to pull Mina closer and feel her warmth. She wanted to digher fingernails into her skin, sink her hands in her hair, tug her shirt, push it up for a peek of little skin. She felt herself catching her breath and she sometimes needed to catch for some oxygen and she knows Mina had too as well. In split seconds, in a blink of an eye. Their lips blended together in lust and sensual atmosphere.

Nayeon pulled her in and took her hands and she felt  
the same tension, the same need and the same appetite. She wants more. Nayeon shifted from Mina's lips to her earlobe and she felt the younger girl stiffen and her hand is now pushing the back of her neck with so much tension and it made Nayeon feel more liberated. Mina allowed and gave Nayeon more space to trail. Her tongue dragging along the same place where her finger was earlier when she was searching for a mole. Dragging from her earlobe, nibbling the soft flesh and slowly dragging her tongue down her throat, to her clavicle. By now Mina's thighs wrap enticingly on Nayeon's waist as it humps her waist and stomach gradually, without any hurry and Nayeon knows Mina needs it too. 

She heard Mina moan louder and the sound that is coming out of her mouth is enough for Nayeon to feel the throbbing wetness between her own thighs. She cupped Mina's breasts from outside her shirt, felt it come hard on under her touch and stroked it with gentleness lightly nudging the nipples, but never really touching it. Nayeon knows Mina is soaked somewhere out there and the thought of it makes her head spiral.

"Bed," Nayeon stuttered. Holding her breath, a lump on her throat. 

Mina looked at her intensely, lust is showing from how she blushed. But she followed suit, knowing exactly what Nayeon needs. She held her hand, walked inside the bedroom without looking back at her. Nayeon followed through, the moment she's inside the room. She felt Mina pressed her body on hers eventually closing the door behind them. Nayeon closed the gap and captured Mina's waiting lips on hers, now red from all the kissing, and lip biting. Mina doesn't sound like she's complaining.

Nayeon switched their positions, and now she's pressing Mina's towards the door, capturing her lips immediately, licking the lower lip agonizingly before holding both of her hands captive on top her head. Mina lets out another moan, and another and Nayeon knows any time soon her knees will be limping and wouldn't have the strength to carry her body. So Nayeon guided her eventually to Mina's small twin-sized bed that is just enough to accommodate two. 

Nayeon, although feeling exhilarated, took her time. She always took her time when it comes to Mina. She always felt careful with her, always feels like she's holding something fragile. She carefully slid her down on the bed and had the time to actually look at her. She knew she needed to ask for consent. They both know where this is going. Mina is looking at her adoringly and it breaks her heart. She closed the gap again and kissed her on her forehead softly, and her temples to her nose which made the younger girl smile. Kissed her bottom lip, touching ghostly light. 

"Im Nayeon looking all soft. I'm impressed." Mina teased. 

"Shut up." Nayeon rolled her eyes. 

Mina's eyes are full of desire. She can feel the heat radiating from her body and she can feel her heart thudding loudly from her chest.

"Nayeon, I want you." Mina said sounding as if air left her lungs. It's all Nayeon needs to hear. It's all that she needs to know to validate Mina and the situation. She needs to know how Mina needed her. And wanted her.

"Can I?" Nayeon ask with so much lust Mina felt she came. 

Nayeon kissed her passionately with so much hunger, pulled her t-shirt from her head and pushed her now unclasped bra on the floor. Nayeon took the image. She pulled her shorts further down and Mina helped. Mina pulled her closer and kissed her deeply bruising her lower lip, Nayeon felt a hint of blood from her lips. She took Mina's scent in. Her hair, her sweat, the sweet smell of jasmine from her quick shower earlier. Mina got rid of her clothes too. Laughing throatily when the older girls bra got stuck on her earrings, Nayeon threw both on the floor. Now she's missing an earring but she'll take care of that later. She has a crazy blonde girl pulling her close right now for another kiss. And another. This Mina is needy and clingy. And she's all up for it. 

Nayeon didn't know how many times Mina came. They both lost count that night. On the bed, in the bathroom, in the sofa, in the doorway when Nayeon was about to leave the other day. According to Mina, Im Nayeon is a pile of goo and a softie but Nayeon wouldn't admit to it. Mina insisted so because Nayeon was ready to leave at 11 a.m but ended up leaving the apartment at 4 in the afternoon. When Nayeon called her at 7 about another budding migraine because of lack of sleep, she heard Mina laughing on the line and said something between 'I know a cure for that'.

And Nayeon knows the cure for that. Now she's imagining Mina again. So when Mina opens the video call, Nayeon was a complete and utter blushing mess. Nayeon came a few more times again that night with Mina on the phone. She heard her, too. Her headache is gone again. Tomorrow she'll ask Mina if she wants to go to the park and have a quick hotdog by the lake. She said that the rain stopped anyways and there's a hotdog stand near the lake where highschoolers go on a date. 

So Mina laughed and joked about Nayeon just making an excuse and is actually asking her for a date. Nayeon laughed nervously because the thought of dating Mina is sending stomach flutters and makes her head swim in a cloud of stupid pink fluffy, mushy heaven. Is she eventually going to? Is the sky blue? 

Nayeon made an internal note to eventually ask Mina on a date. But she'll probably ask when Mina decided to stop calling her a softie. The thought made Nayeon lose sleep that night and ended up signing all the paperwork that she lied about signing with Jeongyon earlier. 

It's Monday and she was in the middle of preparing her pouch when she remembered to maybe bring aspirin or paracetamol for her consistent headache but she thought she may not need it at all.

Nayeon actually feels good. She tried to feel her head for a budding headache but it isn't there. She tried to feel anything weird inside her body. Nope. She feels like she's free from any pain today. She laughed at the thought. 

Nayeon sent a quick text to the girl.

"Myoui, you better be ready in 10."

"Always ready for you, Im." 

With a wink emoji. Nayeon grinned stupidly after reading the message.

Nayeon doesn't need medicine. 

She just needs a certain blonde that is Myoui Mina.

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and I'm sorry to end this early. This is originally to be a one-shot fic and I had no plot for this but just Minayeon blushing around each other. I have another mulit-chapter fic in mind with plot and all so please give it a shot. We can maybe go angsty now, can we? 
> 
> Anyway, thank you again. Let me know what you think here or on Twitter. :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I'm an old grandmother on Twitter @kerakera65


End file.
